A pesar de todo
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: Hermione Granger recibe una noticia inesperada en el momento en el que su matrimonio está en problemas. Con los nervios a flor de piel, espera pacientemente la llegada de su esposo.


Hermione Granger esperaba sentada en el sofá de la gran sala de su hogar, la habitación aún era iluminada por la luz del día, sin embargo, pronto comenzaría anochecer. Su vista estaba perdida en la lluvia que veía a través del ventanal, conforme pasaba el reloj se sentía más y más nerviosa.

Desde las cinco de la tarde ha estado sentada en ese sillón para poder pensar con claridad, lo cual la llevó a miles de recuerdos de los últimos seis años de su vida. Desde que terminó la guerra hasta el día de hoy en el que recibió una de las cartas más importantes de su vida, incluso aún la tenía con fuerza en la mano y al recordar lo que decía ahí, la ponía más inquieta.

Por milésima vez, soltó un suspiro, se miró su mano izquierda con interés y observó su anillo de matrimonio. Nunca olvidaría el día de su boda aunque de hecho, no recuerda nada antes de la ceremonia, cuando se había dado cuenta, Ginny tocó la puerta y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad por ella, le dijo: "Ya es hora".

-Draco… -murmuró con nostalgia.

Nuevamente las ganas de llorar la envolvieron. Hace ya cuatro semanas, su matrimonio se ha visto en peligro, todo empezó con el boletín especial del El Profeta por el aniversario de la caída de Voldemort. Al final, había una sección llamada: "¿Y donde están nuestros héroes?". Relataron la vida actual del trío dorado: Harry Potter el jefe de departamento de aurores más joven de la historia, casado con Ginebra Weasley y en la espera de su primer hijo; Ron Weasley, uno de los mejores comerciantes del país, logró hacer cadena de tiendas "Los Sortilegios Weasley" en varias partes del mundo y todo junto con su hermano George, y por último, Hermione Granger la persona quien tenía más futuro por su inteligencia, logrando un puesto importante en su primer año en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas pero desperdiciando todo su esfuerzo al casarse con Draco Malfoy, un repudiado por la sociedad siendo la heroína de la guerra mucho para el ex-mortifago…

Ese día que salió aquella nota, Draco fue la burla de la sociedad mágica, hace ya mucho que él ya no era un repudiado, sin duda le costo muchísimo trabajo pero logró limpiar su apellido y ser nuevamente importante aunque las veces en las que iban juntos al Callejón Diagon, aún muchas personas lo veían con resentimiento. Enseguida, Malfoy usando su autoridad, presentó cargos contra el escritor de aquel artículo quien dijo todas esas ofensas por simple maldad, ganó la demanda pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Desde aquel día, él comenzó a distanciarse, le hablaba de forma indiferente y fría. Las palabras de ese reportaje le hirieron el orgullo y por un momento en verdad se creyó la parte en que ella era mucho para él. Aunque Hermione le repitió mil veces que aquello era mentira… la mente de Draco pensaba otra cosa, volviendo a ser el Malfoy de sus años en Hogwarts. Aquello le aterraba a Hermione, porque en la tercera semana, dejó de hablarle con cariño y ni un beso en la mejilla le daba, cada vez que trataba de hablar con él sobre el asunto, huía.

Ella sabe muy bien lo difícil que fueron los primeros dos años después de la guerra para él, el mundo mágico lo despreciaba por el hecho de haber pertenecido al bando de Voldemort. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de Harry Potter, su familia no fue castigada pero aún así la mayoría de las personas les dio la espalda. Y fue cuando Draco Malfoy se propuso a limpiar su apellido sacando a su familia de la ruina. Esa es la razón por la que cada vez que mencionan ese tema tan delicado para él, se sumerge en su propio mundo volviendo a colocar todas sus defensas para que nadie lo vuelva a nombrar cobarde y débil, sino fuerte y poderoso.

Hermione Malfoy arrugó el papel entre sus manos con impaciencia. Ella es su mejor amiga y esposa, si alguien sabe como sacarlo de ese caparazón para que su esposo regrese a la normalidad, es ella. Miró con impaciencia el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea, marcaba las siete en punto. Entonces, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Hermione agradece que Draco a pesar de todo, siga siendo puntual. La castaña se levantó de un brinco reuniendo todo su valor. La luz del recibidor se encendió, llenándolo de calidez para recibirlo en su hogar, entonces ella caminó hacia allá.

Draco Malfoy acababa de regresar del trabajo, pronto la sensación de estar en casa lo envolvió, aún sabiendo lo difícil que se ha vuelto las cosas con su esposa las últimas cuatro semanas. Cuando alzó la mirada, ahí estaba ella para recibirlo, mirándolo con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

–Hola –saludó torpemente sin saber qué más decir, le sonrió con ternura.

Para Hermione aquello fue suficiente, camino decidida hacia él sin esperar una respuesta, lo agarró de las solapas de su túnica y lo jaló hacia ella, besándolo con ansiedad. Draco se sorprendió por lo efusivo del beso, pero en cuanto sintió los brazos de su esposa rodeándole el cuello, perdió la razón, con una mano la tomó por la cintura y la otra la llevó a su nuca para que no se apartase de él.

De pronto, parecía como si aquellas horribles últimas semanas no hubiesen sucedido, no es que el amor se haya perdido por una simple nota, sino fue la cruel verdad lo que mantenía al rubio alejado. Draco Malfoy por segunda vez en su vida, creyó que Hermione no merecía estar junto a él, antes de casarse tuvo que soportar muchísimas cosas por ella y entre ellas estaban las dudas sobre si él la merecía.

A pesar de tener ya sus 24 años cumplidos, ambos con puestos importantes en el Ministerio y ser la pareja modelo para la sociedad mágica, ellos siguen siendo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. El primero la mayoría de las veces seguía siendo un presumido, engreído, orgulloso, ególatra y elitista, mientras ella mantenía su carácter necio, orgulloso, de sabelotodo insufrible y enojona. Claro que han discutido muchas veces con anterioridad pero siempre ha sido su marca especial, entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? Esta vez sin querer admitirlo, los dos tienen miedo de haberse casado en medio de la euforia del término de la guerra.

Draco la abrazó con más fuerza, tres semanas sin haberla besado de esa manera lo habían dejado debilitado. Hermione con autocontrol suficiente, rompió el beso.

–¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? –murmuró Hermione sobre los labios del rubio.

Draco sonrió en medio de un beso corto, ante tal recuerdo.

–Por supuesto, sin planearlo… después de algunos meses en los que tuviste la tarea de vigilarme porque no confiaban en mí… –comenzó a contar para asegurarle que si lo recordaba, siguió repartiéndole besos cortos en los labios.- Me secuestraste, me arrinconaste en un lugar de la biblioteca que sólo tu sabias para besarme…

Hermione soltó una carcajada como hace mucho no lo hacia, lo miró ofendida pero su sonrisa hizo que Draco riera con ella.

–Quisieras… –le respondió arrastrando las palabras para imitarlo, Draco se río más.– Me estabas buscando y yo estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, cuando los dos supimos que ya no sentíamos odio uno por el otro.

Draco la calló volviendo a besarla con ansiedad mientras Hermione jugaba con su cabello despeinándolo, algo que sólo lo tolera de su mujer porque el Sr. Malfoy siempre se le veía pulcro en su vestimenta y persona. De pronto, él la empujo contra la pared que sólo se encontraba a unos centímetros de su espalda y la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo hicimos pública nuestra relación? –volvió a interrumpir el beso Hermione.

–¿Cómo olvidar las caras de las comadrejas y cara rajada? Aún sigo resentido con Potter por ese puñetazo en mi mandíbula –contestó Draco fingiendo odio.

Hermione sonrió con ternura, le dio un beso en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula de su esposo. Ese día algo los impulsó a decirle a las personas más cercanas sobre su relación, casi puede volver a sentir los horribles nervios cuando llevó a Harry, Ron y Ginny a un lugar apartado para hablar, Ron no salió del shock por un rato, Ginny comenzó a gritar y Harry lo golpeo al estilo muggle. Pero las cosas ahora son diferentes, de hecho, siempre que se reúnen en casa de los Potter, Draco y los demás logran llevarse muy bien.

–Ahora lo vemos gracioso, pero al principio fue difícil lidiar con sus enojos… y lo superamos juntos –dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Entonces Draco se detuvo, conociéndola sabía que quería llegar a cierto punto y no le diría hasta que él mismo diera con el blanco. De pronto se puso serio, aunque ella no lo expresará, estaba muy preocupada y él sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían sobre el asunto.

Puso ambas manos en la pared al lado de su cabeza y se apartó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, aún seguían con ese brillo inusual de cuando llegó.

–Sólo dilo Hermione –le habló con ternura haciéndole saber lo que se proponía.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos y reflejándole por primera vez después de semanas. Estaba dudando, pero decidió seguir con su plan.

–Antes de poder casarnos, tuvimos que pelear contra muchas personas, tragando nuestro orgullo y yo evitando derramar lágrimas, incluso soporté personas tan imbéciles que por nuestra relación no querían darme trabajo… –comenzó a decir Hermione sin despegar su mirada de Draco, él soltó un bufido al recordarlo.– Pero soportábamos y luchábamos porque cuando estábamos juntos, ya no importaba lo demás.

–Te pedí perdón en ese tiempo por tener que cargar conmigo mi reputación en ese entonces… –interrumpió Draco poniendo nuevamente una barrera entre los dos.

–No estoy reclamando eso, déjame terminar –aseguró Hermione y él accedió.– Nunca me importó pasar por todo eso, digo, cuando me propusiste matrimonio ni lo pensé, enseguida acepte.

Ambos recordaron la escena, Draco contra su voluntad, acompaño a Hermione al Londres muggle, ella le enseño todos los lugares que le encantan de la ciudad… al final no pudo evitar simplemente preguntárselo.

–Incluso después de casarnos afrontamos esos rumores sobre infidelidad… –continuo Hermione y fue inevitable que su voz temblase.

Entonces él creyó saber a lo que se refería. Su semblante se volvió totalmente serio, apartó sus manos de la pared y las colocó en las mejillas de Hermione.

–¿Eso es lo que crees qué pasa? Hermione, yo nunca te sería infiel, seré muchas cosas pero nunca eso. No hice mis votos en vano y sobretodo, sabes perfectamente que después de ti, no necesito nada más –le confesó Draco con rudeza y seriedad.

Su esposa se sintió morir ante aquellas palabras, sabe claramente que ese no es el motivo de su distanciamiento pero igual le alivió escuchar eso.

–Confío en ti Draco, pero de hecho, estas equivocado… porque si necesitarás alguien después de mi –le hablo honestamente sin controlar sus sentimientos.

Aquellas palabras asustaron completamente a Draco, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? Miró en sus ojos miel en busca de la respuesta pero ella se mantuvo fuerte aunque notoriamente nerviosa.

–Esta mañana recibí una lechuza del Hospital de San Mungo –dijo ya sin evitar el tema.

–¿Cuándo rayos fuiste al hospital? –le preguntó Draco ligeramente molesto, comenzaba a sentirse el peor esposo del mundo.

–Hace una semana… hoy me dieron los resultados porque no sabían que podía tener –continuo Hermione ya sin evitar hablar atropelladamente.

Malfoy comenzó a implorar a quien lo escuchara que no sean malas noticias, su corazón comenzó acelerarse junto con su respiración, por un momento temió lo peor: perderla para siempre. No podría soportarlo, preferiría mil veces que se fuera con alguien más a que simplemente dejará de existir.

Hermione seguía dudando, después del último mes, no está segura como reaccionará Draco con la notica, todo el día ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes Hermione? –le preguntó con suma preocupación.

Entonces, Hermione se armó de valor:

–Estoy embarazada… –lo dijo entre nerviosa y emocionada.– No estaba segura si decírtelo, por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, además tenía la ligera sospecha por eso fui al hospital la semana pasada y hoy que…

Hermione seguía hablando atropelladamente, dándose a explicar lo que paso por su cabeza, pero Draco no escuchaba nada. Lo único que escuchó fueron las palabras: Estoy embarazada, después se desconecto. La miraba con los ojos desconcertados y ligeramente la boca abierta, "embarazada" pensó una y otra… De pronto, una imagen de ella le llegó a su mente, con una pancita de varios meses, sonriéndole llena de felicidad….

Draco comenzó a reírse, llenó de emoción, su esposa la miró confundida.

–¿Creíste que te iba abandonar si me decías eso? –le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver su reacción quizá ya las hormonas comenzaban a intervenir en los sentimientos de ella, sino ¿por qué creyó que se enojaría?

–¡Hermione, vamos a ser padres! –exclamó Draco mientras la abrazaba, comenzó a depositarle besos cortos en los labios, mejillas, frente, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.– Por nada del mundo te abandonaría.

La esposa de Draco comenzó a contagiarse de su alegría, ambos comenzaron a reírse de la felicidad. Llevaban dos años de casados y nunca decidieron el momento de tener hijos, simplemente sabían que cuando llegará su momento de ser padres, lo disfrutarían muchísimo.

El matrimonio se miró a los ojos completamente llenos de felicidad, Draco se arrodillo para estar a la altura del vientre de Hermione quien enseguida se enterneció por su acto. Entre los nervios, la emoción de la noticia, él levanto poco a poco la blusa de Hermione.

–Te advierto, es el primero de muchos –le dijo Draco mirándola maliciosamente desde abajo.

–Mientras no salgan con tu personalidad –se burló Hermione imaginándose rodeada llena de pequeños rubios.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada haciéndose el sentido, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

–Lamento informarte que los genes de los Malfoy son extremadamente fuertes –colocó una mano en su vientre, ya se notaba aunque muy poco.– Mientras salgas con la belleza e inteligencia de tu madre.

Hermione rio con ternura, colocó su mano encima de la de Draco.

–Se llamará Scorpius –soltó el rubio después de unos instantes de silencio, diciendo el nombre con ilusión. Nunca admitiría que desde hace mucho tenía pensado el nombre de su primer hijo.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro qué será un niño? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo divertida.

–¿Dudas de mi hombría? –dijo Draco fingiendo estar ofendido, la castaña rodó los ojos pensando que sin duda siempre será un engreído.– ¿Cuánto?

–Dos meses…

–Siete más para esperarlo…

Draco volvió a ponerse de pie, besó a Hermione con ternura. Sin duda, para este momento de completa felicidad, valió la pena los últimos seis años en los que estuvieron juntos luchando por lo que tienen y proponerse ser felices uno junto al otro.

–Entonces, Scorpius será… –murmuró Hermione en medio del beso, llevándose su mano al vientre. Lista para ser madre.

* * *

**Hola,**

**no estoy segura como quedo pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Esta historia surgió mientras pensaba escribir mis otros fics, espero les haya gustado y que tengan bonito 14 de febrero :)**

**Besos. **


End file.
